


What do You Want From Me?

by OceannanotOceania



Series: Dark!Neptune [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Psychological Horror, basically it's a former team member (aka quasi-oc on my part)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun feels like someone is watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the eighth prompt off of week two's [Scarefest Challenge](http://fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com/post/99442936916/), along with one of chickenram's [pieces.](http://chickenram.tumblr.com/post/98907182291/)

For as long as he could remember, Sun had always had a habit of wandering off on his own. The reasons behind why exactly he needed to be on his own varied from time to time, but the need always seemed to be intensified when the problems he faced started to be too much. Even though Sun knew that he could always reach out to Scarlet or Sage, Sun always felt like there were times where just being on his own could easily bring everything into focus.

That sort of stress isn’t on Sun’s mind tonight though as he wandered down the streets of Vale. His gaze flickered around the mostly empty street, the streetlights casting a faint, white light to his surroundings. Sun isn’t quite sure what brought him to the streets tonight though; all he knew for sure was that he had little desire to sleep.

The streets were silent except for the sound of Sun’s feet against the concrete. The lack of noise was comforting for the Faunus. Sun let out a small breath, relishing the serenity he found in his surroundings.

That is, until he heard something scratch against the concrete. Sun paused, glancing around his surroundings. He looked over to the alley to his right, but only saw a few dumpsters obscured by the shadows the buildings cast on the alley. Sun bit at his lip before he slowly shook his head. He started to walk again.

Sun tried to go back to that serene state he’d been in a few minutes ago, but couldn’t bring himself to it. His tail remained stiff, and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck sticking out. His eyes continued to flicker around, and he occasionally turned his head back to see behind him. But regardless of where he looked, Sun remained alone.

The next scratch Sun heard against the concrete made the Faunus bite at his lip before he ran back the way he came.

~

Sun was panting, and paused in front of the door he had just closed when he saw Scarlet and Sage looking up at him, the pair sharing an expression of concern.

“You okay Sun?” Scarlet asked slowly.

Sun’s eyes flickered back towards the door. “I, uh,” He let out a breath. “Ye-yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Scarlet rolled his eyes. “Dude, I told you it wouldn’t be a good idea to wander around somewhere you’ve never been to.”

Sun shrugged as he walked over to his bed, flopping onto the mattress with a small sigh. He turned onto his side, and looked over to Scarlet. “Since when do I ever listen to anything you say?”

Scarlet rolled his eyes again.

“Dumbass.” Scarlet turned back to Sage.

Sun had a small smirk on his face, the expression falling as soon as he lay on his back.

\---

“Wait, Scarlet, explain this to me,” Sun shoved his notebook in Scarlet’s direction, his eyes still fixed on the professor at the front in the midst of lecturing.

“Fuck, Sun, please,” Scarlet pushed the notebook back to Sun.

“But I have no idea what’s going on,” Sun complained. “What if he calls on me? I don’t want to get embarrassed.”

Scarlet rolled his eyes. “I can go over all of this after class, but until then, chill.”

Sun frowned, placing his notebook back in front of him. He looked back to the front, his eyes passing over a shock of bright blue hair.

For a while, Sun was able to focus exclusively on the lecture the professor was giving, and scrawled notes as quickly as he could while still writing down something that would sound somewhat coherent later on when he went back to look at it. Then, Sun could feel it again: that strange sensation that was something was off, something that Sun could barely perceive.

Sun was pulled out of his daze, his eyes flickering around the room. He shook his head, looking over to Scarlet, who was in the midst of taking notes, before looking back to the front.

~

Over the past week, Sun has had times where he felt like going outside to explore the campus or the streets of Vale, both still foreign places to him. And, for the most part, he would. During the day, he’d go either with Sage and Scarlet in tow, or on his own when he felt like exploring a bit before class.

However, going out at night was a completely different story. After that first night he came to Vale and wandered its streets, experiencing that strange sensation that made his skin crawl, Sun was hesitant to go out alone at night. And even though Sun knew he needed time alone to clear his thoughts, he often suppressed that need. But in the end, everything has some sort of exception.

Sun lay back in bed, holding a textbook above him as he turned his head to look over at Scarlet and Sage. Sage, in a rare turn of events, was tutoring Scarlet rather than the other way around. Scarlet’s eyes flickered between Sage and the book laying on the floor in front of him.

Sun placed the book in his lap, frowning slightly. “...What day is it?”

Scarlet and Sage locked eyes before looking over to Sun.

“The thirteenth, why-” Scarlet’s face fell.

Sage looked between Scarlet and Sun, distress in his expression.

Sun slowly sat up, biting at his lip. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes, and let out a shaky breath. “Ho-How could I forget?”

“Sun, we, we all forgot-”

“Yeah, but me? How could I-” Sun bit harder at his lip, shaking his head.

“Sun, you already know it’s not your fault-”

“It is, and you know it!” Sun exclaimed. “I made a mistake as you guys’ captain, and I lost a team member because of it.”

Scarlet bit at his lip, turning to look at Sage. Sage, even with the distress in his eyes, still had a relatively stoic expression as he turned to look at Sun. The man’s brow furrowed.

“We all made a mistake back then, you can’t pin Navy’s death on any one person, Sun. Just because you’re captain doesn’t mean that you always have to put the blame on yourself.”

Sun turned away from Sage, his eyes flickering to the door.

“Sun?” Scarlet mumbled.

Sun stood up, his eyes flickering over to Scarlet and Sage, before he ran out the front door.

“Sun!” Sun heard Sage call after him.

Sun ignored the man, instead running as fast as his feet could take him. He ran straight out of his dorm, across the campus, only stopping when he reached the streets of Vale.

Sun stopped at a streetlight that cast white light onto the concrete, the Faunus lightly panting. He looked around the street, letting out a deep sigh.

Sage was wrong, for the most part. Even if they all had a hand in the death of Navy, that didn’t mean that the captain shouldn’t take the blame. If Sun hadn’t made that mistake over a year ago, Navy would still-

Sun shook his head quickly. No, no, he needed to get away those kinds of thoughts. That’s why he’d even ended up here in the first place. Sun let out another breath before starting to walk again.

After a few minutes, Sun was reminded of exactly why he did this sort of thing on a regular basis. The sky was almost pitch black, the only major source of light the white streetlights that lined his path. There wasn’t much sound, besides the faint cries of insects and the sounds of his feet hitting the concrete. Sun let out a small sigh, a smile ghosting his face as he was able to relax.

That is, until Sun heard a faint stomp on the sidewalk. Sun stopped in his tracks, his eyes flickering over to the alley where he heard the noise. He kept his eyes trained on the area, his gaze alternating between the dumpsters there. He bit at his lips, pausing before he slowly walked into the alley.

Sun looked closely at each dumpster he passed, his eyes occasionally glancing over to look in front of him. The Faunus stopped a few feet from the back wall of the alley.

He let out a breath.

There was nothing here.

Sun let out a small chuckle. It must’ve all been in his head. He’d been on edge for at least an hour, so it wasn’t too surprising. Sun turned around, glancing one last time around the alley before he started to walk back towards the sidewalk.

Sun chuckled quietly when he reached the sidewalk, starting to feel more comfortable with the silence that surrounded him. Sun glanced to his right and left, pausing before he started to turn right-

Sun felt something on his waist before he was pulled back, a gloved hand reaching up to obscure Sun’s eyes. Sun tried to pull out of the grip of whoever was holding him, but couldn’t budge. Sun’s head was tugged back, the hand over Sun’s eyes tightening its grip slightly. He could hear someone panting faintly as their breath ghosted Sun’s ear.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” What sounded like a man’s voice whispered in his ear.

Sun’s body stiffened, his tail pointing straight to the floor. “Wh-what?”

“You know, I expected you to be a lot less foolish, Sun.”

Sun’s mouth fell open slightly. “Ho-how do you know-”

“No, no, no, there’s no use asking questions like that.” The man cut in, his lip brushing against the shell of Sun’s ear.

Sun shuddered.

“I’ve been watching you for a while, Sun, and I must say, you are one interesting little Faunus,” The man started. “The captain of an incomplete team? Now _that’s_ interesting.”

“How-”

Sun’s head was tugged back. Sun could feel the man press his body more flush to Sun’s own, Sun feeling uncomfortable as his tail was squished. “I told you there was no point in asking questions like that.”

The man chuckled. He lightly kissed at the area just below Sun’s ear. Sun gasped lightly, his body shuddering. He could feel the man smirk against Sun’s skin.

“I know there’s plenty of things you want to ask me, but don’t worry, we’ll be meeting each other _very_ soon.” The man said. His voice deepened slightly as he continued to speak. “Now then, Sun, I have a very, very small favor to ask of you: I’m going to tell you a few things, and I want to nod once if you understand. Got it?”

Sun hesitantly nodded his head. The man smirked, and pressed another light kiss to the area beneath Sun’s ear. “Good.”

“So, Sun, you’re going to forget this encounter of ours never happened. As far as you’re concerned, you just had a normal stroll, and were able to clear your mind of whatever plagued you. Understood?”

Sun nodded. The man pressed another kiss near Sun’s ear. “Good.”

“Also, as soon as you leave me, you’re going to forget my voice. Got it?”

Sun nodded. The man smirked, moving to lightly kiss the shell of Sun’s ear, lightly nipping it. Sun shuddered, letting out another involuntary sigh. “Good.”

“This all will happen as soon as I let go of you, and snap my fingers once. Understood?”

Sun let out a breath and nodded.

The man smirked. “If you must know something about me before we part, my name is Neptune.” He pressed his lips closer to Sun’s jaw, making Sun’s tail curl slightly as the Faunus let out another sigh. “I’ll see you later, Sun Wukong.”

Sun felt a hand fall away from his eyes, the hand at his waist unraveling as the man backed away. There was a faint snap, and Sun slowly opened his eyes that had been scrunched shut.

Sun glanced around the street, an eyebrow raised. What the hell had he been doing a few minutes ago? He glanced around the empty street before half-heartedly shrugging. Who knows. Sun shook his head, turning to his right to head back to the dorms.

~

“Ah Sun, there you are,”

Sun turned towards the voice. “O-oh, professor-” What was his name again?

“Are Scarlet and Sage not here?” The white-haired professor asked.

“I-” Sun turned back, calling out to Scarlet and Sage, and waving them over. “What did you need?”

“I heard that you and your team intend to compete in the tournament in over a month?”

“Uh, yeah, but-”

“Yes, I do notice that you’re lacking a team member.” The professor cut in, a small smile on his face. “That’s exactly why I’m here.”

“We happen to have a late transfer to our school who has not been able to be paired into a team. While I plan on having you all go through with formal ceremonies to figure out if he’ll be a good addition to your team, I thought it would be a good idea for you to be introduced sooner rather than later.”

The professor moved aside, and a rather tall man walked up slowly, a smirk on his face. The man had goggles perched on top of bright blue hair; the teeth that could be glimpsed through his smirk were bright white. He had on a scarlet and black hoodie, and black fingerless gloves on his hands.

Sun frowned. Something seemed strangely... familiar about the man, though he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was.

“Hi, I’m Neptune, Neptune Vasilius.” The grin on Neptune’s face widened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can tell, I kinda took some liberties here and there. I decided to have an OC be a member of SSSN for a brief amount of time because I thought it would be a more interesting way to introduce psycho!neptune, along with being in a context that I can more easily write. Also, I hope it wasn't /too/ big of a deal that I made Neptune's semblance relate to hypnotism in this fic because lbh it works well for psycho!neptune so shhhh
> 
> Anyways, if you guys didn't know, I have a [Tumblr.](http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/) Feel free to leave me a prompt or two.


End file.
